Just a Trick
by Cecelia817
Summary: Angst. Tragedy strikes, breaking Lucy. But, a twist in the end. Will this story end happily, or as badly as it began? Only time will tell...


**I know, I know. I shouldn't have written this. I have about 5 stories depending on me right now, but I had a crappy day. But writing always seems to help me, so voila. **

**Hope you like. **

* * *

><p>I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. No, this was not happening.<p>

_No, no, no, it was a mistake, everything was a mistake._

I found myself searching the fog, looking for something, _someone._

_Please, please, let this be a mistake. Please, please, please._

Each thought brought a new pain filled sob, my throat choking on tears that ran into my open mouth. The fog was so thick I couldn't see a foot in front of me, but still, my eyes searched. I stumbled and fell, my hands hitting the ground. I winced in pain, but barely registered the blood that ran down my hand. I picked myself up, standing on my wobbly legs.

My clothes were filthy, my skit ripped, and my shirt in tatters. My hair hung in knots, begging for a brush. But I barely noticed all this, or the fact that my shoes were missing, and my feet were bleeding. I was numb to it all as my panic reached heights I couldn't even fathom.

"Please, please, please," my voice choked out. _It's wrong, everything is wrong, I can't breathe._

Tears ran down my face, leaving clean tracks on my dirt smudged face. The ground was rubble under my feet, making my already shaky walk worse. I didn't care. Only one thing mattered.

That's when I saw it, a small tuft of blue hair under a rock. A choked scream escaped me and I was scrambling over to it, before I even realized it.

The sun was covered by the clouds but I still could see it.

"No, no, no, no, no! Damn it, no!"

I pushed the rock off and clutched the animal to my chest, ignoring his limp body.

"Please Happy, no, no, no, don't do this! Happy don't leave me, please!" I cried. I felt empty and full of pain at the same time. How was that possible? _His fur is so soft_, I thought, as I pressed him against my face.

I felt him move and hope kindled in my chest.

"Happy?" I whispered.

So quiet and weak, I barely caught it, "Lucy?"

I looked down at him. His eyes were barely open, staring at me in confusion.

"Lucy?" he whispered again. I nodded my head vigorously, not trusting myself to speak again. "What's going on…? I don't…. Lucy, I feel so strange… I'm really tired Lucy…"

Panic crowded into my body, squeezing my insides.

"No, Happy! No, you can't sleep yet, stay awake!" I yelled, shaking him violently. Maybe that wasn't a good idea, he was already injured, but I couldn't control my body anymore.

"Please Happy, don't leave me! Don't go Happy, don't go!" my voice cracked as I yelled.

His eyes were drifting shut.

"I'll never leave you Lucy…" Happy mumbled.

My body was shaking as I pulled him against my chest, unwilling to let him go.

"Lucy, you're so warm…" he whispered. "When I wake up, can I have some fish?" he asked faintly. Suddenly my chest was wet. I glanced down, Happy was crying.

"Yes," I whispered, my voice shaking. "You can have all the fish you want."

I don't know how long I sat there, clutching Happy to myself, screaming his name over and over, even after my throat was raw, and aching. Finally I became aware to the fact that Happy had stopped breathing a long time ago, and that he wasn't moving.

I couldn't feel a thing, I was so broken. Numbly, I stood, leaving Happy on the ground. I started to walk away, not really even noticing the fact that I was falling, but somehow I kept getting back up.

"Natsu…" I mumbled blearily.

My eyes widened in fear and shock. I had forgotten I was looking for Natsu when I had found Happy.

"Natsu!" I screamed, hoping he would hear me and give me some kind of sign that he was alive, _any kind._

I was wandering around when I saw a flash of pink at the edge of my vision. I whipped around to see a scarf lying on the ground.

"_No, please don't…" _I couldn't finish the sentence. Natsu would never take off his scarf, _never._

I scramble over to it, my breath caught in my throat, and dread filled me.

Natsu was lying on his back, next to the scarf, his eyes closed off to the world.

Natsu's pink hair was filled with dirt, his scarf bloody. His didn't look like he was sleeping to me, with his mouth closed and no snores emanating from his mouth. That didn't look peaceful, that looked wrong. Natsu _always_ slept with his mouth wide open, snoring so loudly he could wake cities.

I collapsed next to him, landing on my knees with a loud _thump._ I didn't feel the pain.

"Natsu," I whispered. I wasn't crying anymore. I was staring blankly at him; I didn't understand how this was happening. I didn't understand.

"Natsu, wake up."

I reached over and shook his shoulder slightly, urging him to open his eyes. When he didn't react at all I started to shake him more violently, trying to make him open his eyes and give me his stupid, childish grin.

"Come on, Natsu, it's time to go, we can't stay here much longer, the guild will worry."

Nothing, not even a slight movement.

"Come on, Natsu."

Not a twitch.

"Natsu."

His eyes didn't flutter open like I imagined they would.

"Come on, Happy is waiting."

He didn't smile at me like I expected him too.

"Don't leave me like this, Natsu!"

He didn't complain that he was hungry.

"Please, Natsu…" The tears had started to fall, at first one by one, than they turned into a downpour.

He didn't laugh loudly like I thought he would.

He didn't give me a comforting hug like I wanted him to.

He didn't tell me it would be okay like I needed him to.

Sobs racked my body, I couldn't breathe. Everything was falling, spiraling down, and down. My heart was full of knives and sharp glass, my lungs full of oil. I couldn't think, or process a single thought.

Everything was broken, like a shattered mirror. My ears rung and my mind shattered.

I collapsed on top of Natsu, sobbing into his bare chest, begging him to come back to me, telling him the feelings I never thought I would. I told him I loved him, I needed him.

He didn't respond, like I wished he would.

"It's has to be a trick, right Natsu? It just has to be… Happy and you aren't dead, this is just a trick," I whispered, staring at his face.

"Come on, Natsu. Tell me you love me, and that you'll stay with me forever. Please, Natsu? Tell me Happy is really just asleep, that he'll wake up soon. Natsu…" I cried, not believing it to be true, not wanting it to be true.

"Just a trick…"

I woke up to warm arms pulling me tight against a solid wall. I was sobbing, tears running down my face. I crushed myself into the warmth emanating from the wall, and the arms tightened around me. I curled up into the warmth, burying my face into the soft fabric of his scarf.

I cried for a long time, until I finally settled down. My tears subsided into small sniffles. Finally I looked up from the scarf into onyx eyes that stared at me with such concern it broke my heart.

Just seeing those eyes made me start crying again, but in relief this time, not sadness. The tears fell harder when I realized that something warm was resting at my feet, and by the sounds of the breathing it was Happy, very much alive.

"Luce," he finally asked, breaking the silence. "What is it?"

My body started to shake slightly as I whispered softly, "Bad dream."

Natsu, of course, heard this, with his dragon hearing. Immediately his face softened into something of understanding.

"I'm here," was all he said. "I'll always be here."

Those words scared me.

"You can't promise that, Natsu. Please don't promise me that." I whispered it into his chest, my voice cracking.

"Lucy…" he trailed off.

I shook my head violently, trying to shut my ears to his voice. It was too soon after that dream, it hurt too much. He couldn't promise to always be with me, and if he ever broke that promise… It would just hurt so much more.

"Lucy," he said, surprisingly stern. He pulled away from me, looking directly into my eyes.

"Lucy," he repeated, "I will always be here. Lucy look at me," he growled somewhat impatiently. "Whether I am alive or not, I will _never _leave you. Never. You have to understand that, do you hear me?"

I nodded. He pulled me back against his chest, bringing warmth.

"It's okay Lucy. It was just a trick, do you hear me? It was just a trick. Go back to sleep Lucy, and dream of happier things. I'll be here when you wake up," he said quietly, with a soft smile.

I nodded again, tucking myself against him. Our bodies fit perfectly together, and for the first time that night I felt safe.

"Just a trick…" I murmured, before falling into a dreamless sleep, the tears dry on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?<strong>

**Hope you liked, I wasted a couple hours of my, oh-so-not-full-of-things-to-do life. *Cackle echoes in the distance*.**

**Well, that's it. Please review, I would love to know what you thought, whether bad or good. I'm trying to improve my writing, so you know... Review! **


End file.
